Macro
.]] '''Macros' (also known as Autos, Autoers, Bots, Borgs, and Macroers) are players who use illegal third-party programs while playing RuneScape which automatically perform boring tasks such as training or making money. These programs directly break Rule 7 and enable these players to unfairly gain large amounts of resources, money, and high skill levels without actually working for any of it. This also has a negative effect on hard-working players who play fairly and earn their skills and money, as the large number of macros have caused a drop in the price of sharks, lobsters, yew logs, magic logs, coal, and other commodities. This problem is largest in the free worlds though it's not uncommon on member worlds. Most macro characters have the default look (Bald, brown beard, green pants, and light green shirt), have low combat levels, and have names like Jingzhao998, 1087937239 or Ssxx348 which make it hard for any player to report. Though, there are high-leveled players that have lost their patience with training and employ bots and borgs in their place. The goal of these players is usually to gain high levels and profits at the same time. The term "borg" describes a macro that is assisted by human input, a common trait among macros that work in sweatshops. False Reports Some people walk by a user who is training a repetitive skill (usually woodcutting) will automatically assume that the person is a macroer and reports them. To avoid this, players should try to start a conversation with people who might be suspicious of them every once in a while. Although with more advanced bots and borgs, some can talk and even type in characters usernames. There are many types of macroers, one of the lesser known types is an Autobuyer. Also someone might mistaken a person who has been temporarily or permanently muted as a macroer since they cannot talk at all. However, muted players generally communicate using emotes, so if the player doesn't talk or perform an emote, they are probably a macro. History of macros *Between December 2006 and April 2007 - Raw sharks and cooked sharks slipped in price from 1,000 coins each to 800 coins each. After a protest against macros was held in mid-April, the macroers responded angrily and flooded the market, causing both raw and cooked sharks to plummet to 400 coins each (see 2007 Raw Fish Dip). Fishing bots are directly responsible for this. After the market was flooded, sharks have slowly rebounded to around 700 coins each, but are sure to continue slipping in price. *Early 2007 - Green Dragon hide plummeted by 500 coins from 2k each to 1.5k thanks to the Green Dragon bots and borgs. *Another macro increasing in annoyance level in 2007 is the autobuyer. In many of the rune stores, one or more level 3's are in trade with the store (player is busy, if you try to trade them) and every chaos and death rune is bought out as it appears. Even if they are within the luring range of a monster, they have probably already been there long enough not to be bothered by it. Jagex reacted by updating all shops, giving the shops infinite stocks of items, but with increased prices. As a result, autobuyers are now extremely rare, if they even exist anymore. *May 1st - 2007 Jagex announced a massive crackdown on macros. They also made the discovery that many bots and borgs are actually East Asian (especially Chinese) players working for sweatshops that sold these resources for real world cash in violation of Rule 12. *May 19th - Raw lobster and cooked lobster prices become the same. *July 8th - The price of willow logs has decreased from 30 coins to 20 coins. *Most of yew and willow trees in free worlds are cut by macros, especially the yew south of Falador.Their prices have dropped rapidly by now. Jagex's Reaction This view changed on May 1st 2007 after Jagex announced a crackdown on bots. Jagex has stated that they ban over 8,000 macro accounts a week. This thread on the official forums was created by Mod Jon H in response to players complaining about bots on the forums. It includes a way to report large amounts of suspected rule breakers at a time. http://forum.runescape.com/aff/windowsclient/forums.ws?27,28,288,42606041 :On the 17th July 2007 under game play improvements removed the Axe Head event. * *